Le Ying et le Yang
by GeorgeW-Dream
Summary: Elle raconte à son fils la manière dont elle a rencontré son père.


J'ai fais ce petit OS pour Auriane (i love youu), je me suis inspirée d'elle d'ailleurs. Je compterais faire d'autres OS avec ce couple, je les ship bien :) J'espère que tu aimerais Mrs Fred Weasley ;) x

* * *

_- Maman, comment tu as rencontré papa ? _

_La jeune femme prit place sur le bord du lit de son fils et sourit._

_- C'est assez simple, fit la jeune maman. J'ai sauvé ton papa._

_Le petit Harry regarda sa mère en souriant. Il avait des beaux cheveux roux, flamboyant que sa mère ne cessait de complimenter, « tu es comme ton père ». Le père quand a lui, ne cessait d'admirer les yeux de son fils, « tu as les yeux de ta mère ». Harry était âgé de deux ans, l'âge des premières découvertes. Il avait hérité de l'intelligence de sa mère se qui le rendait intelligent pour son âge._

_- S'il te plaît, fit le petit garçon avec un sourire._

_Le sourire de Fred, pensa-t-elle. Elle sourit également et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. _

_8 ANS PLUS TOT_

Elle était appuyée contre sa tombe, contre ce bout de marbre. Le regard vide, baissé et abattu, elle laissa s'échapper une larme. Il ne pouvait pas être partit, il avait toujours été immortel à ses yeux, son héros. Fred Weasley était tombé. Fred Weasley était partit.

Auriane posa sa tête sur ses genoux et essaya de respirer, essaya de se calmer. Ses larmes coulèrent désormais à flot. Pourquoi, le seul garçon qu'elle a aimé était partit ? Elle ne savait pas se qu'était le pire entre le fait que Fred soit partit pour toujours ou le fait qu'il ne la connaissait pas. _Un amour secret. _

- Je t'aime Fred, fit-elle d'une petite voix. Je t'ai toujours aimé et j'aurais tellement aimé que tu le sache… Maintenant tu es parti et mes regrets se pèsent de plus en plus lourd…

La famille Weasley était détruite, George le jumeau de Fred était mort de l'intérieur et Auriane pourrait dire la même chose.

- Tu n'es pas mort Fred… Tu ne peux pas, tu as toujours été immortel à mes yeux… Tu es quelque part je le sais…

Elle se redressa doucement et sortit une petite montre de sa poche, elle était sure d'elle, elle devait sauver Fred. Elle avait volé le retourneur de temps que le professeur McGonagall voulait jeter et comptait s'en servir pour ramener le jeune Weasley. Elle se leva et regarda la tombe de Fred.

- Je vais te ramener Fred…

Elle prit le retourneur de temps et l'observa. Elle adorerait ce petit instrument s'il lui ramenait Fred, elle le jure. Elle tourna délicatement l'instrument et observa la tombe de Fred. Elle fit suffisamment de tour et ferma les yeux. Elle attendit, attendit.

_Les heures se transformèrent en secondes, les jours en minutes._

Elle ouvrit les yeux doucement. La tombe n'était plus là. Il faisait nuit. Elle courut. Elle quitta le Terrier, elle courait. Elle traversa Londres et transplana jusqu'à la tête de sanglier. Elle croisa quelques élèves sortant du passage secret qui menait à Poudlard. La bataille venait de commencer. Elle traversa les élèves et prit le chemin inverse d'eux.

_Fred_

Elle sauverait Fred, elle le devait.

Elle arriva à Poudlard, le château tremblait sous l'attaque de Voldemort et de son armée. Auriane prit sa baguette et la serra très fort. Elle courut encore. Elle cherchait désespérément Fred, hurlait son nom. Elle évitait les sortilèges, elle essayait de se défendre. La jeune fille continuait sa quête et croisa alors le jumeau de Fred. Ce dernier ce battait contre deux mangemorts avec l'aide de son père. Il était presque sain et sauf, mais elle voulait sauver Fred. George irait bien de toute manière. Alors elle courut, elle s'essoufflait et ses forces commençaient à la lâcher. Elle s'appuya contre un mur d'un couloir et tenta de reprendre son souffle. Son corps tremblait, sa tête était douloureuse. Fred. Fred. Fred. Elle devait le sauver, sa détermination était si forte.

- Ma parole, Perce, c'est de l'humour !

Cette voix, elle la reconnaîtrait parmi tant d'autre. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'intersection du couloir et s'arrêta sur le vif quand elle l'aperçut. Fred.

- Tu as vraiment fait de l'humour, Perce…fit Fred en regardant son frère aîné et en souriant. Je crois que je ne t'avais plus entendu dire quelque chose de drôle depuis que tu…

Et le moment fatidique arriva. L'atmosphère se transforma soudainement en cataclysme. Le mur commença à s'effondrer accompagner d'un bruit assourdissant. Elle sortit sa baguette et regarda Fred. Son sourire trônait toujours sur son visage et il ne semblait pas se rendre compte que la mort pendait au dessus de sa tête. Harry attrapa Hermione et Ron se jeta sur le côté avec son frère Percy. Fred les observait, toujours souriant et leva légèrement la tête. Son expression changea et il comprit.

_- Bombarda_ !

Auriane venait d'agir et elle espérait. Le cœur battant la chamade, le corps tremblant et tout semblait s'arrêter. Le mur explosa en plusieurs petits cailloux qui pleuvaient au dessus de la tête des sorciers.

- Aie !

Une petite pierre heurta la tête de Fred. Le garçon se frotta la tête doucement et sourit.

- C'était moins une, j'ai failli y passer.

Enfin, un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Auriane. Elle souffla. Il était vivant.

Fred tourna la tête et il aperçut la jeune fille, une baguette à la main. Il comprit. Elle l'avait sauvé.

Auriane, adosser au mur, risqua un coup d'œil vers Fred et son regard croisa le sien. La guerre autour d'eux n'avait plus d'importance, juste le regard qu'ils portaient l'un sur l'autre. La jeune fille se noyait dans la profondeur des yeux de Fred. Il était beau.

Fred ne pouvait décrocher son regard, elle l'avait sauvé, elle était magnifique, elle était magique. Il s'approcha pour lui parler, un léger sourire sur le visage mais Percy lui attrapa le bras.

- Viens Fred

Il regarda son frère, toujours souriant.

- Attend Perce, il faut que je lui parle, elle…

Il s'était retourné pour voir la jeune fille mais elle n'était pas là. Évaporer, envoler comme la brume. Et il fixait l'endroit où il l'avait vu, comme une farce incomplète...

Ses yeux fixaient le plafond, sa respiration était légère. Le corps mou, ses bras tombants le long de son corps. Perdu. Il était vivant. Vivant. Ce mot raisonnait dans la tête du grand roux, vivant. La guerre était terminée, Voldemort était mort, ils avaient gagné et il était vivant. Il soupira, il ne devrait pas l'être. Il avait vu ce mur, il avait vu l'explosion, il avait entendu Percy hurler son nom et il l'avait vu elle. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle avait fait disparaître le mur qui se trouvait au dessus de sa tête et il était vivant.

Il se releva et fit les cent pas dans sa chambre. George avait été si heureux, Percy et Ron également. Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, Fred Weasley ne savait plus rien. Une jeune fille, inconnue à ses yeux, lui avait sauvé la vie. Il avait vu dans ses yeux, du soulagement, de la crainte.

_De l'amour._

Tout cela c'était passé comme un coup de foudre, ses pensées n'allaient que vers elle. Il ne savait même pas son nom. Toutes les pensées qu'il avait envers elle, c'était plus que du désir, c'était un sentiment incompréhensible. Il avait besoin de la voir, besoin de lui parler, de tout connaître d'elle, de la remercier.

Alors il réfléchit, s'il avait été mort où aurait-il été enterré ? Il pensa au Terrier directement, sous l'arbre qu'il fréquentait toujours avec son jumeau. Il avait comprit qu'elle avait utilisé un retourneur de temps, Hermione l'avait remarqué autour du coup de la jeune fille. Donc il serait surement mort sans elle, elle l'avait peut être vu mort.

Elle l'avait sauvé, elle avait voulu le sauver.

_De l'amour._

Il sortit et se dirigea dans le jardin, et dans la forêt près de son arbre. Il s'arrêta net. _Elle était là_.

Assise, appuyé contre l'arbre, un livre à la main, elle était là. Elle avait l'air paisible, tranquille. Fred s'approcha tranquillement et prit place prêt d'elle.

Auriane sentait Fred, mais ne détourna pas le regard. Elle sentit la main douce de Fred se poser sur son genou. Elle sentit le pouce caresser tendrement son échine. Elle frissonna et plongea dans ses yeux. Il sourit doucement et caressa délicatement la joue rosie de la jeune fille et passa son autre bras derrière sa taille pour la hisser sur ses genoux.

Le livre tomba.

Auriane, confortablement installé sur Fred le fixait, d'un regard attendrit, amoureux. Amoureuse. Elle l'était, depuis si longtemps.

Fred tenait Auriane et continua de tracer les traits de son visage, de le redessiner de ses doigts. Il appréciait la douceur de sa peau. Il était tellement attiré.

_C'était elle_.

La fille de ses rêves, il l'avait déjà vu. Tout comme un de ces rêves prémonitoire, il avait déjà vu la jeune fille, mais uniquement en rêve. Ca paraissait irréaliste.

- Serpentard ? murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ils se sourirent. Il déposa ses lèvres sur son front et les glissèrent doucement sur ses lèvres. _Connecté_. Le baiser était doux, fin, agréable, chacun découvrant l'autre. Les mains d'Auriane se perdirent dans les cheveux du roux. Il aimait ses lèvres. Elle aimait sa douceur.

_De l'amour_.

Fred rompit le baiser délicatement et posa son front sur celui de la jeune fille. Les yeux fermés, la respiration douce et calme, il était comblé.

- Au fait Fred…chuchota-t-elle. Depuis quand tu n'avais pas entendus Percy faire de l'humour ?

Il sourit et embrassa de nouveau ses lèvres.

- Eh bien, fit le rouquin en regarda sa belle. Depuis le début de sa vie en fait.

- Donc j'en déduis qu'il n'a jamais été drôle ?

- Jamais de la vie, finit Fred en embrassant de nouveau Auriane.

Ils s'étaient trouvés.

_8 ANS PLUS TOT_

_Le petit garçon s'était endormit. Auriane déposa ses lèvres sur son front et se leva pour sortir de la chambre. Elle ferma la porte et se retourna. Fred était là, souriant. _

_- Tu racontes bien dis moi, fit le jeune papa._

_Elle sourit et embrassa sa joue._

_- C'est l'histoire qui est belle Fred._

_Il l'attrapa par la taille et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. _

_- J'ai simplement trouvé le ying de mon yang, mon ange, fit le roux en embrassant la tête de sa femme._


End file.
